The Ones We Lost
by shifty53
Summary: This is a story about the ones we have lost. Without them, the mission to expose the data box would have been a total failure. They will never be forgotten. PLEASE READ Now It Ends BEFORE YOU READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**When All Hope Is Lost . . .**

**It's your choice. **

**When one feels closer to death then ever . . .**

**She never gives in. **

**She never stops fighting.**

**This is Tak's story of life and death.**

**Tak POV**

For the first time in my life I felt as if I truly belong. Our mission was nearly over. I was running through the Massive with Zim trying to escape. Just as we were about to succeed with our mission, there wasn't enough time for us to get out.

I ran to the control terminal and tried to get more time but I only got us about three seconds. We stared at each other, silently saying goodbye, until I saw there was only one second left. I knew Zim would want to go with me but that would make everything that we accomplished worthless.

We would die in vain. So without haste, I shoved him through the door. I smiled at him while he just gave me a look that made me actually feel bad for him, despite the fact that I was probably about to die. Why did I let myself fall in love with him? Well I have to admit that I really did enjoy our time together, back then all I wanted was just a little more time with him.

Not long after, the door slammed shut and group of elites holding assault rifles ran up and captured me. They dragged me through the ship, after about 15 minutes I arrived in a room where I was sarcastically greeted by the tallest.

The first thing I asked them was: Are you going to kill me? "Kill you? No. We have much worse plans for you." said tallest Red with a chuckle. "But for now, we need to get ready to leave. Zim could be exposing the data box as we speak. We are going to leave here soon. The elites will escort you to the ship."

It seems like I was out of there as soon as I arrived. The elites brought me to a ship that reminded me of The Red Avenger. I saw what looked like an army gathering outside the ship. The elites just stood and waited for the order to board. They stood about 13 feet away from tallest Red. That was close enough for me to overhear what he was saying. Luckily for me, the elites never spoke once.

I looked and saw tallest Red talking with someone who looked like a scientist. "Red listen to me. I know how much you want to torture her but please, let me run the tests. If you don't, you may kill her sooner then you want. If you really want to be amused then we need to see what she can handle."

"Alright fine. But make sure it's done quickly." And that was the last I heard of them. After a few hours I heard tallest Purple give the order for everyone to board. The elites brought me onto the ship. It was the same design as The Red Avenger. This will make it easier to escape, I thought. They brought me into a cold cramped cell, completely isolated.

After about a day, a few people came into my cell and escorted me to some sort of laboratory. The guards brought me to a machine and signaled me to enter. I wasn't sure what it was. It was like a room, a bit smaller than my cell. I stood there for about 10 minutes until I heard an alarm like noise and saw the door open back up.

I walked out and the guards just stood in front of me. What were they waiting for? I thought. "What? It can't be." Said the scientist that I overheard before. "Red. The tests show that she is carrying a smeet. If you try and administer any form of torture not only will she die, but so will the smeet. Plus think of what we could learn from studying her."

"Ugh . . . fine then. We won't torture her. But as soon as the smeet is born I won't hesitate to kill her." I was shocked. I was actually carrying a smeet. I was fearful for the smeet. I wasn't going to let these people raise it. I had to get out of there.

Later that night when I was alone in my cell I heard someone speaking to me. I couldn't tell who it was but it sounded eerily familiar. I looked around trying to see who it was. Finally I gave up and turned around. But when I did, that's when I saw him. Immediately I knew who he was.

"Hello Tak. It's good we can finally meet. Well I bet you're confused about why I'm here but it's actually pretty simple. The smeet you're carrying, it's father is Zim. The reason I'm able to speak and interact with Zim is because of our DNA connection. And with you carrying his smeet, I can speak to you as well. I can't interact with you though." Said Unit 387.

"Please. Help me get out of here. I don't want them to raise this smeet." I pleaded. "I can escape a place like this in my sleep. If you do everything I say, you'll get out of here." He responded. Unit 387 gave me a lot of good ideas but unfortunately, I was caught every time. Finally, we planned one last escape attempt.

This one was better than all the rest. When the elite that escorts me to the lab walks into my cell I snap his neck and steal his assault rifle. I knew this ship so well I could easily take the quickest and stealthiest path to the escape pods.

And so the next day, I did just that. So far so good, I thought. I was running through the halls when I bumped into someone. It was tallest Purple. He looked down at me, puzzled. He whispered to me so quickly I could barely tell what he said. "Tak, I can help you. As long as you don't try anything else, I'll try to convince Red to keep you alive." Whispered tallest Purple.

It felt good having an ally but, was he lying? But I did what he said and didn't try anything else. Just then a large group of elites surrounded me and brought me before tallest Red. It seems he already knew what had happened. "That's It! carrying a smeet or not I'm not going to put up with you anymore!" shouted tallest Red.

"Red wait. You don't have to kill her. I mean we could always try that brainwashing thingy, whatever it was called." Said tallest Purple. "What, you mean that possibly lethal test we used on Resisty soldiers? I really don't care, as long as I don't have to deal with her."

Now I was worried. This procedure could very well kill me. Even if it didn't, I would blindly follow them. Well I guess this life is better than no life for my smeet. Maybe I will survive. In my last moments of consciousness, I had to think positive.

**All Characters In this story belong to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**So, what do you think will happen? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To HELL**

**This is the story of one who proved himself better than the rest**

**While everyone he knew and cared about died around him . . .**

**He never gave up, he clawed his way through hell **

**This is the untold story of Unit 387. **

**Unit 387 POV**

Yesterday I graduated from the academy. In my certificate was my number, 387. I was proud of it because it wasn't just a number, it was my number. From that day I was no longer addressed as my real name, instead by my number.

Every time someone asked my name I would tell them: My name is Irken Military Unit 387, Now here I was sitting alone on the carrier taking us to some unknown world to answer a distress call. We were all tough but none of the training we went through would prepare us for what lay ahead.

I sat there alone carving my number into the grip of my knife. Hours went by, finally we reached the source of the distress beacon. We quickly went to the ground and began heading towards it.

I called through trying to reach any survivors. "Hello, this is Unit 387 of the blood wolf pack, is there anyone listening to this?" I asked "Oh thank the tallest . . . this is Unit 767 of uh I can't remember. They're all dead, they . . . mutated into these creatures. I've been severely wounded and I fear some of these mutant freaks are coming back for me

Those freaks use to be my best friends. Oh no . . . they found me! HELP!" and then the transmission cut. "Shit we're coming! Go! Go! Go!" I commanded my squad. Soon we found the location of the beacon.

There was blood splattered all over the crashed ship, some of it was fresh. After a few minutes of searching I found 767. He was lying dead up against a wall. His right arm was missing and there was a gaping hole in his chest.

The only reason I knew it was him was because on everyone's left glove was their number. He had a horrible look on his face. I sighed and walked over to him and closed his eyes. Soon after I noticed his body begin to twitch and convulse violently.

And then he started screaming and gagging. His body tore itself apart and formed a hideous mass that barely resembled him. And then he just threw himself at me. I dodged his attack and signaled my squad for help.

They immediately rushed to my side and began to fire. After back and forth shooting and running that seemed to go on forever, he finally started to slow down. But he went out with one last attack.

He stretched his arm and impaled Unit 246. After that he snapped his arm back into place and fell over dead. Our medic tended his wounds while the rest of us looked for shelter. We tried to find someplace hidden for we knew that there must be more of these things.

We found a cave that seemed big enough to fit us all so we decided to set up there. We covered the entrance as best we could but if something wanted in here it could easily tear down the covering. We all knew that 246 wasn't going to make it.

He was just a kid, like the rest of us. The medic gave him some painkillers to ease his pain in his final hours. This was our first night on a planet we decided to call: HELL, I remember how scared the medic was. She had no one to tell her it was alright.

So that night I decided to spend comforting her. She was called Unit 386. She and I would be the only ones that would make it off HELL alive.

246 died in his sleep. We were all a bit discouraged but we knew that we had to keep moving towards our ship so we could leave this place. You'd never think a place like this could hide a secret this bad. This place was amazing. There were Jungles, mountains, and all sorts of scenery.

The only downside was disgusting masses of flesh and bone hunting you down. We all kept moving though. We had to reach our ship. When we got there we saw that it had been torn apart by what looked like the plants.

The rust melted holes clean through it, and 90% of it was covered in vegetation. There was almost no hope of us ever getting of HELL alive. But we still had our ships distress communications. So without haste I contacted Irk.

They said they could get a ship to pick us up but it would take about a week. So we all decided to turn our husk of a ship into a shelter. It wasn't pretty and it was falling apart but it could keep us hidden, or so we thought.

That night it was my turn to keep watch. I started to doze off and the only reason I didn't fall asleep was because I heard a howl that sounded as if it was the forces of HELL itself. I woke everyone up and told them to get ready.

We were under attack. 767's crew forgot to say hello, and it looked like all of them. There must have been at least fifteen of them. We fought hard but we were no match. I had to watch them tare people I grew up with limb from limb.

And then they all came after me. One of them threw me about ten feet, while another slashed my shoulder. And then they all stood over getting ready to deliver the final blow, but suddenly they all exploded right in front of me.

And when I looked around to see what had happened all I saw was 386 standing there holding a detonator. While the freaks were bashing me around she strapped some explosives to their backs. We didn't have to worry about any of our deceased teammates turning into any of those monsters for there was really nothing left of them.

Sad I know, imagine how I feel. We spent the next few days in our shelter. 386 treated my wounds, we even got a chance to really get to know each other. We even grew to love each other. But I couldn't even have that, but that is another story.

The blood wolf pack was no more. We left that horrible place and tried to forget about it, but a place like that, it doesn't forget you . . .

**Well there is the untold story of Unit 387. Hope it wasn't to gruesome. **


End file.
